


Not to Plan those Couch Cuddles

by sorryimabitanxious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimabitanxious/pseuds/sorryimabitanxious
Summary: Inspired by agni_kai's 'not to plan', Zuko and Sokka cuddle on the couch after some well-deserved pizza and ice cream. Simply one of the best, sweetest, and cutest scenes.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Not to Plan those Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agni_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not to plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433816) by [agni_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai). 



**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at anxietyriddenzuko on tumblr and sorry.im.a.bit.anxious on instagram!


End file.
